


A Time for Change

by BelovedPoison



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Guys kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Two guys and a comfy bed, for just a second, guys in love, handjob, male/male love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/BelovedPoison
Summary: Julian's been busy, hasn't paid his beloved Captain enough attention for too long and Vasco's close to breaking. He's had ENOUGH of this! Luckily, Jules' has already put a plan in place to fix it. He's got a surprise for Vasco and he's determined to show him what he means to him, to make that much needed change he should have done months ago.
Relationships: De Sardet & Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Jules De Sardet/Vasco, Julian De Sardet/Vasco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Time for Change

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah today is my birthday so I decided to celebrate it by writing about two of my absolute fav characters! If there's any grammar errors etc whelp oooops and also sorry but I've gone through this thing to so many times I just wanna share it. Maybe someone will find this enjoyable and hopefully the smut part isn't as bad as I think, so uh happy birthday to me and enjoy maybe!

With a heavy sigh, Julian hunched over the pile of paperwork on his desk and frowned. This was NOT in the job description, last he checked. It had never been like this before. But then again, so many things had changed in the last few months and he was barely coping with keeping up with it all. He didn't want to be here, hadn't done from THAT moment, but sometimes, he wasn't quite sure he could bear to escape either. So much had happened here, so many things lost and many others started. The one thing that kept him here and made him want to leave all at the same time though, was Constantin. It was always him.

He brushed his hair back from his face, rolled his eyes when it only fell back into his face anyway and reached for his pen once more. Back when he'd first landed on Tir Fradi, it had been all running around and waving a sword through the air. Sharp words and even sharper blades. 

Now though, it was all meetings and paperwork and ever more increasingly boring shit. Shit that just made his head ache and his heart throb at the memory of what he'd lost.

He was so wrapped up in the papers strewn across his desk, that he almost missed the soft steps of booted feet on the wooden floor. Steps that were heading directly towards him. He felt the tiniest of smirks twitch up at the edges of his lips when a hand rested upon the chair next to his shoulder. He felt the tension bleed from him already. How the man could do that from simply being near to him, Jules still didn't know, but he was grateful for it always. 

“Jules...” The whisper of his name sent a shiver down his spine. Warm breath brushed against his throat as his lover leaned further in before he spoke again. “Come to bed.”

It wasn't really a request, it was a softly worded command. And he longed to do as he was told for once and just give in, he really did. But there was still so much he had to do. Work roughened fingers brushed the back of his neck, made him realise how much it ached right now. He leaned into the touch with a soft hum, but shook his head all the same.

“I can't. I still have all this to go through.” 

He lifted a hand to indicate the pile of papers that littered every available space and that warm pressure immediately disappeared from his neck. It took Vasco's presence went with it. Damn but he missed him already.

“That's how it always goes. You barely sleep any more, you forget to eat. Do you even remember what we said?”

His heart stuttered at the pain so evident in that voice and he twisted in his seat to shoot a glare at the retreating figure. He wasn't looking though. And loathe though he was to admit it, this wasn't the first time they'd made their way through these troubled waters in their relationship. It was nothing new, even if it made everything hurt that much more every time.

“Vasco...” he huffed. Tried so hard to pull his attention back to him.

Vasco completely ignored him, gave no indication he'd even heard him as he finished stripping his clothing off and climbed into bed. With his back facing him, he all but curled up on the edge of the bed, just shy of falling off it. Julian felt his heart sink from watching him. He'd done it again, fucked up even when he was technically trying to do right and keep things from falling apart here. Instead here he was letting his lover fall apart and there was no safety net to catch him. Nothing to hold him steady, because he kept pulling it away from him. 

The one person who'd always believed in and trusted him more than even his cousin or Kurt had. The one who'd never given up on him. Not even when he'd been so broken after Constantin that he hadn't been able to breathe, let alone anything else. 

With a scowl, he slammed his quill onto the desk and shoved the chair back from the desk. He could see the way that Vasco's uncovered shoulders tensed, braced for a fight that was never to come.

Enough of this! He was tired of everything. Tired of the way they pulled apart from each other instead of together, tired of not knowing his touch, of not feeling his kiss. But mostly, he was just tired of Vasco believing everything else was so much more important to Jules than he was. Which couldn't be further from the truth.

Vasco was his sole reason for living, the one bright spark in the hopeless dark Jules felt like he existed in now. Vasco was his everything and he hadn't let him know that enough lately. Hadn't let himself give in to it, because sometimes he worried he would lose him the way he'd lost Constantin. That it would be all his fault. But in pushing him away, hiding himself in his dark, lonely pit, he was only starting to lose him anyway. Maybe not in the same way, but it hurt all the more because he only had himself to blame.

He stripped himself bare. Glanced over at the way that Vasco's shoulders tensed more with every rustle of cloth, every thump of shed clothing and felt his stomach lurch. He'd done that, he'd made his beautiful former Captain believe that his every word, every touch, would lead to anger and hurt. He didn't deserve the man before him, but he hoped to hell he got to keep him anyway. 

He slipped between the sheets, swallowed heavily and almost choked on the desperate words that tried to spill him his lips. They caught in his throat and become lodged there until he could barely breathe.

“Vasco.”

He breathed the name like a prayer, like the softest whisper, the most desperate declaration of love he could muster. Fingers clenched and unclenched at the lack of answer, except for the slightly heavier breathing. They burned for him to reach out and grasp at him, hold him close and never let go.

“Vasco,” he tried again.

Still nothing, except the barest hint of a frustrated growl, a muttering under his breath that Jules simply couldn't catch. He hesitated for only a second, knowing this could likely result in a fight, one that he wasn't sure he would win this time. He grasped his shoulder, tugged to try and get him to turn.

“What Julian?”came the barked out reply, the heavy shrug of his shoulders to get him off of him.

He sighed. He deserved that one. They both knew it. Didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear the way he threw his real name at him like he was spitting out venom. Didn't mean it didn't make his heart feel like it was being crushed in a vice, like his stomach was trying to turn itself inside out. His pulse raced and all he could do was try again. Harder.

“Vasco, please.”

That did it. He rolled over finally, posture wary and golden eyes searched his own for something Jules knew had been missing for a while. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered.

He reached down to curl his fingers around Vasco's wrist, thumb rubbing over the back of it. Brown met gold. He pleaded with him to know, to understand, to see everything he couldn't yet bring himself to say. Vasco didn't shrug him off this time, so it was a start. 

“Are you, Julian? I've barely seen you for the last few weeks. You work, you don't come to bed and when I try to talk to you or touch you... You act as though I've burned you. I'm tired of this, I'm tired of the way you pull away from me. I'm fucking TIRED Julian!”

Crimson fire seemed to blaze in those eyes he loved so much and Jules felt his breath catch in his throat once more. He was beautiful like this, he was, but the fact that Vasco was angry because of him, hurt. It hurt more than he could ever put into words. 

“I know. Me too. I'm so tired of it all Vasco.”

He released Vasco's hand, moved up to cup his face. His thumb rubbed over the other males cheek this time. A gentle tug, a plea to lift his face up further and Vasco gave in with a sigh. Gave in to the softest brush of their lips, a barely there touch that still seemed to set every nerve ending in his body tingling. He'd missed this, just being close. Missed that warm body wrapped around his own as they slept. The way he sprawled over his chest or else lay tucked beneath him, hearts beating as one, content, warm and safe. 

“So what do you plan to do about it?” 

That was a good question and luckily, it was one he'd had an answer to for the longest time. Yet it was still a bit of a struggle to spit the words out, to have it all be real. He wrapped his arms around Vasco, pulled him in close and shuddered as that familiar feeling washed over him. A warm hand splayed over his chest. Long, elegant fingers mapped out his skin as though it were the first time and a heavy head pressed against him. His heart beat strong and steady and a little faster than maybe it should be, but Vasco didn't speak again. He simply rested there, listened to the sound of his heart beat and relaxed into it. 

He raised a hand, tugged lightly at his lovers hair. It was longer now and with the barest hint of a wave to it that fascinated Jules every time. He ran his fingers through the silky brown locks and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Vasco's head before he answered. 

“I've been thinking...” he began with a smile that once more twitched at the edges of his lips.

“Hmm?”

“What if we left?”

Silence for a moment. Those exploring fingers froze in place and suddenly piercing golden eyes lifted to meet with his. He could see it, the hope, the need, the disbelief it would actually happen. He mirrored those sentiments. All except the last one after all. It wasn't the first time he'd considered this, it was just the first he'd spoken about it. 

Vasco licked his lips. His fingers resumed their movements, pads pressing into Jules' skin, the most careful massage he'd ever received. The action soothed them both enough for Vasco to speak finally.

“And go where?”

Jules' face cracked into a brilliant smile, devoid of his usual frown, feeling lighter and freer than he had in months. Maybe even years. 

“Out to sea,” he whispered back.

That got the reaction he'd hoped for, Vasco's eyes widened in surprise. His head lifted from his chest to stare at him like he'd gone mad. Maybe he had, but did it really matter when he could see the life flooding back into his lovers eyes? He could see the delight, the longing within them and then it was all shuttered behind a firmly locked door. Jules felt his mood plummet. No! No, no, no!

“We can't... I gave all that up.” 

The 'for you' went unsaid, but they both knew it was true. And Jules hated it more than he'd hated anything. The knowledge his lover had, the certainty that that part of his life was over. Except, it wasn't. Not if he really wanted it. He'd never wanted to take Vasco from what made him happy and neither of them was happy here. This wasn't home. But the man laying on top of him was. The ocean was where they both belonged, where home really was.

“You could have it back.”

“Don't be stupid Julian. We both know that's not true.”

He tried to roll away from him, but Jules held on tight, curled his arms around him to keep him in place. He shook his head and tried again, begged Vasco to see, to hear, to understand.

“It's true. I've spoken to Admiral Cabral. She'd take you back in a heartbeat. She'd take us both if you only asked for it.”

Time seemed to stand still, their breathing the only sound in the dimly lit room, their gazes locked onto each other. Both of them sought out answers in each other's souls. Julian felt his heart stutter at the intensity of Vasco's searching look. The dwindling hope that rose from the depths once more and filled the space all around them with love and warmth. 

“You don't belong here Vasco. You never did. You belong out there, riding the waves, weathering every storm. We BOTH belong out there and you know it.”

“Jules...” Vasco didn't say more than that, but it was enough.

Julian let his fingers ghost over the markings on Vasco's chin, his cheeks and finally with a gentle nudge to close his eyes, over the markings on his eyelids. 

“I feel the call as much as you. I KNOW how it feels to be so far away, to think you can't reach out and touch that feeling again, that you'll never experience that rush or know your true home again. You belong out there and so do I.”

He lifted Vasco's hand, watched the way his eyelids fluttered open at the action, and placed it upon his own tattoo's. A soft, fond smile broke out finally and Vasco hummed as he traced the lines on his face. 

“I don't care where I am as long as I have you,” Vasco whispered, calm and meaningful.

Jules knew full well that was true, but the thing was, the only time he'd ever felt right was out on the sea's, when he'd sailed at Vasco's side. Watched him command the ship. 

Jules had never felt so complete as he did when there was a ship beneath his feet and water as far as the eye could see. Vasco gave him that same feeling, but there was still something missing from both of their lives and they knew it. Even though they danced around it like it was a ticking bomb, violent and deadly. An explosion ready to go off when they least expected it, but it was one they could never escape. 

“My home is out there, sailing the seas with YOU. I've never felt more like I belonged, like everything was suddenly so right in my life until the day I earned this.” He paused, brushed Vasco's fingers over the sea given ink permanently etched into his skin yet again. “Until I got what I should have always had, mostly. I'm sea born Vasco, I don't really belong to this land, not anymore. I lost all connection to it when I lost him.”

They never spoke his name. It was hard enough just to think it, but speaking it was more than he could bare right now, so it always went unsaid. The softening look in Vasco's eyes though, the way he pressed a kiss to the markings on his chin, then the ones above his lip, said more than either of them currently needed to.

“Jules. Are you sure this is what YOU want?” 

Jules snorted. “I've never been more certain of anything in my life.”

“How soon can we talk to Admiral Cabral?” 

The excitement in his voice, the joy in Vasco's eyes was all he needed to see to know this was the right choice for both of them.

“How's tomorrow?” he murmured and pressed a chaste kiss to his lovers lips.

“Too soon. You need time to sort things out, to...”

Julian interrupted Vasco with a nip to his lower lip and shook his head. “You stood by me, stayed here with me because it was what you wanted. This is my choice, it's my turn to follow YOU now. I'd follow you anywhere, you know that right?”

His answer wasn't in the form of words, it was in the way Vasco shifted to straddle his hips. The way his mouth crashed against his with heat and love and the only answer he needed. Instantly, Jules' hands dropped to Vasco's waist. His thumbs rubbed nonsensical patterns against his skin. He pushed up into the kiss, lips parted and his tongue flicked at his lips.

Vasco parted them instantly, let him take control of the kiss. His hands moved to frame his face, their tongues slid against each other, as his eyes slid closed. Julian slid his hands a little lower, grasped his hips and squeezed, hard. Vasco got the message loud and clear. Their bodies pressed together, they shifted and writhed against each other. Their hearts pounded a rhythm only they could hear, breaths harsh and needy between their kisses. 

It was the best Jules had felt in so long. The burning desire, the blissful waves of pleasure that swept through him at having his lover in his arms once more. The euphoric feeling of knowing they were OK one more and he hadn't lost the one thing he still he held oh so dear. It was beyond anything he'd felt in so long. 

He grasped at Vasco's ass, pressed him ever harder against his now hard cock and sucked at his lower lip. Vasco groaned in response, pulled back to catch his breath. 

“Julian De Sardet... are you trying to... seduce me?” Vasco asked and he grinned down at him.

He nodded. “Trying and succeeding I'd say.” 

“Hmm, perhaps. Perhaps not,” Vasco shot back.

Jules snorted at that, slid his hand around, till his fingers danced up the length of that impressive cock. Vasco's hips bucked, before his back arched when he moved to tug at the rings pierced through Vasco's nipples. First one, then the other. He delighted in the soft moan and the violent shudder that raced down his lovers spine when he did.

“I think it's working perfectly. Should I show you some more?”

That challenging gleam shone in Vasco's eyes, brow raised in playful mocking as he spoke. “Do you think you can?”

Jules growled. “Oh I KNOW I can.”

He leaned up and nipped at Vasco's neck. Smirked at the way he tilted his head to the side to give him more room, clung to his shoulders for balance. He thought for sure Vasco was about to simply become putty in his hands, given the way his hips rutted against his own with very deliberate purpose. But it seemed the battle was only half won, as the next moment, Vasco moved and turned the tables on him.

One hand slid up to grasp at his short grey and tugged sharply at it, wrenched his mouth away before the action was mimicked on his own neck. He gasped. His short nails dug crescent moons into the flesh of Vasco's ass. He arched up when the other hand ran through the hairs that covered his chest before he pinched sharply at his nipple.

“F-fuck!” he hissed. 

He shoved at Vasco to get him away, for just for a second. It worked, the surprise from the action caused his lover to release him for just a second. It was more than enough. He grabbed at the other male, pushed him down and straddled his hips before he could really voice the noise of complaint as he stared up at him. Half lidded eyes watched him, hazy with lust and affection and he shook his head. 

“Was this your plan all along?” Jules found himself asking while he deliberately ran his fingers up and down Vasco's body, even though he deliberately ignored the places he knew Vasco needed him the most.

“Happy coincidence,” Vasco huffed out.

Hands grasped at his hips this time. They guided him into continuing their previous movements. He gave in easily, because he more than wanted that too. He slipped a hand down between their bodies, curled his fingers around both of their cocks as best he could and dipped his head to continue kissing Vasco. 

Lips, teeth and tongues met in a sloppy kiss, neither of them seeming to mind in the slightest and soft panting breaths escaped into the tiny breaks they took. With every upward stroke, Jules rubbed the pad of his thumb over Vasco's head, over his slit. He delighted at the way he moaned loudly into the kiss every time, the way his fingers dug harder into his skin. 

He needed this, they both did. It was hard, rough and desperate, but that was OK, because it had been a while. It was his own fault, but fuck did he need this! Especially when one of Vasco's hands slid down to join his own, curled tightly around them both as well. The added friction, the way that rough palm and warm fingers covered what he couldn't... Jules shuddered, his cock jerked in their hands. He covered his groan with another hungry kiss. 

Sweat slick skin and racing hearts, he worked them both as best he could until their movements became quick and jerky. He wasn't going to last much longer and judging by the way Vasco's nails now raked sharp, stinging lines down his back, neither was he. 

He pulled back panting and took a moment to capture the image that was his gorgeous Captain. Long hair spread out on the pillow as though blown in the wind, golden eyes narrowed to lazy slits, his chest heaved with his every breath. 

Jules found a smile working its way onto his face before he could even try to stop it. And since the one he received in response was radiant and beyond happy, he didn't even want to. 

“Vasco. Come on, so close,” he whispered. Knew exactly what those words would do to the other male.

It worked exactly as he'd hoped. Vasco gasped out loud, his hips bucked up into his hand before he tugged him down into a harsh, bruising kiss. One that left him feeling light headed and seconds away from just letting go.

With a reluctant groan, he kissed Vasco back with everything he had. Their tongues twisted and slid against each other as he wrapped his hands around just Vasco's cock now. The brunet jerked in his hold, tugged sharply at his hair until Jules let out a surprised sound into the kiss. Vasco began to move his hips in the same rhythm as Jules' hand.

Vasco moved with quick hard thrusts of his hips that made Jules wish he'd been patient enough to fuck him instead. He shivered whenever Julian gave a little twist of his wrist on the upward strokes before he came with a cracked cry of Jules' name upon his lips. 

“Jules!” 

Julian moved his lips to Vasco's neck now, left a trail of teeth marks and red blotches from the way he sucked at it. He let him catch his breath, worked him through his orgasm until those fingers tightened around his wrist in warning. Too much, too sensitive, enough. He got the message loud and clear and released him with a sigh. 

His legs threatened to give out on him as he looked down, saw how utterly debauched Vasco looked with sweat glistening on his body. As he saw how hot and dirty he looked with a trail of milky release splattered over his stomach, hair still splayed around him like some sort of Merman floating in the ocean.

“You look... fuck you look beautiful.”

He moved his hand to his own neglected cock, but was quickly batted away by a hand, while a rough voice dared him to argue. 

“Your turn,” Vasco murmured.

Vasco's fingers curled around his length. Julian rocked into the touch with a groan. His eyes slipped closed at the heat wrapped around his aching cock. He no longer cared how pathetic or desperate he must seem and leaned down to bury his face in the crook of Vasco's neck. Jules peppered the flesh with soft nips and open mouthed kisses. He panted and mumbled a multitude of pleas for Vasco not to stop and luckily Vasco didn't.

“Fuck! Fuck, I... Shit Vasco, gonna...”

“I know, come on. That's it, love, my tempest. I've got you too.”

He wasn't sure if it was the soft declaration, those words that should have sounded sickening and cheesy from anyone else. Or maybe it was the way that devious thumb slid over his slit and pressed lightly against it, but Jules came before he could even gasp out a reply.

“Vasco!” He bit at his lover's shoulder, sank his teeth in slightly before he eased back and soothed it with his tongue. His hips stuttered as he came over his own stomach and Vasco's. 

“Mmm, that's it love.”

He collapsed against him with a sigh and found his free hand carding through those long brown locks he adored so much. Nothing but soft panting breaths and the occasional rustle of sheets filled the air, the warmth of another body pressed against their own. For the first time in months, Jules felt whole again. He hadn't even realised how absent this was from his life, how much he'd missed it, how much he'd missed Vasco. But he knew it now and he wasn't about to let this happen again.

He sat up, rested on one elbow and brushed a lock of hair back from Vasco's forehead with a sad smile. “I love you you know.”

Vasco sighed back. “I know. You don't have to Julian, I know.”

Jules sighed and shook his head. No, he did actually. He needed to make it clear, because he was pretty sure that until a short while ago, Vasco very much doubted that he did. But he did, so much that sometimes it literally hurt and he needed so badly to make that clear. 

“I do though. I've been... Shit Vasco, I've all but ignored you and pushed you away. I need you to know that I love you so much it aches.”

This time it was Vasco who shook his head. His fingers swept Jules hair back and grasped it to pull him down into a slow, lazy kiss that left Julian reeling and breathless once more. 

“No, you don't. Because I already know that you do, you always have. And you know what else I know?” 

Jules sighed, because that still didn't seem good enough, but who was he to argue with what Vasco considered OK? It was him who decided if Jules' love was enough for him after all. Still he shrugged, looked right into his eyes and gave a faint, lopsided smile that encouraged him to continue.

“I know you struggle with the emotional side of things. In fact I know you struggle with the physical side of it too sometimes. But I also know, that you love me more than you can even tell me.”

Julian knew he wasn't wrong, but if he was THAT bad at making it clear then how could Vasco possibly be so sure of his love? That he was even worthy of keeping around to love him?

“How?” he found himself whispering as he laid his head on his lovers chest.

A strong, steady pulse beat beneath his ear, fast, but slowly returning to normal. Heavy breaths turned to slower, softer ones and it soothed something within him he wouldn't ever let anyone know. Except maybe Vasco.

“Because of the little things you do when you don't think anyone else will notice or you're distracted. You reach for me. Every time something goes wrong you don't hesitate to reach out towards me. There's also the way you brush my hair back from my face when it becomes loose, your fingers pressing against the back of my neck every single time you pass by, the way you smile at me for no reason at all, even in the middle of a tense meeting. But most of all...”

He stopped to lift Jules' hand and pressed a brief kiss to the back of it. Jules shot him a bemused grin and raised a questioning eyebrow. He hadn't even realised he did all of that most of the time. The neck thing yes, that one was sure and deliberate. The rest of it though, not so much. 

“What? What other embarrassingly sappy thing do I do that I don't even know about?” he whispered, voice filled with wonder that Vasco could pick up so easily on things he'd always struggled with, things he didn't even know he was capable of.

“...It's the fact you let me touch you. Even when you're angry or upset and ready to murder the rest of the world, you let me in. You lean against me as though I'm the only one who can hold you up.”

Jules froze for a second, his fingertips rested next to his head, felt the way Vasco's heart beat beneath them and sighed. OK, yeah he did that, probably more than he'd even noticed. But it was simple. When Vasco was near, he calmed down, he was able to think rationally instead of going off half cocked and... Fuck did that really count as a sign of love? If it did, he should probably work on it, even if Vasco WAS fine with how things were. 

As far as he was concerned, that wasn't nearly enough for this man who'd given up his way of life, his true love to spend his time here on land, with him. For the man who'd been there for him when he could barely hold his head above water, when he'd been drowning in sorrow for the loss of his beloved cousin.

“I love you,” he restated simply, unable to come up with words beyond that right now.

“I know and I love you. Go to sleep my Tempest.”

Wrinkling his nose, Julian glanced down at them both and huffed. “We should probably wash up first,” he murmured about to move off the bed and do just that. 

“Really Julian?” Vasco reached for a cloth from the bedside cabinet and wiped himself down before he held it out to him with a wink.

“Heathen,” Jules whispered back. He snatched it from his hand and gave himself a quick wipe down before he tossed it in the direction of the bedside cabinet.

A faint chortle was his only answer. Those fingers resumed their march across his scalp, gently massaged at his head and brushed his hair back time and time again. He yawned, sprawled out on Vasco's chest and pressed a quick kiss to his chest before he settled down for the night. 

“Goodnight my Tempest,” Vasco whispered when he was already floating in that void between sleep and awake.

“Goodnight my Captain,” he shot back, already falling asleep to the sound of Vasco's soft laughter and a command that he please NOT bring that into the bedroom ever again. Jules decided he probably wouldn't listen, but who knew, he was already fading into the oblivion of sleep. 

Maybe he'd forget he even said it tomorrow. But at least he'd have someone who loved him, even if he did remember. Someone he loved like he'd never loved anyone before. And things might be hard sometimes, but at least they were together once more.


End file.
